Pursuant to the prior art, positioning of the bead bundle has generally been accomplished by locating the axially outer surface of the bead bundle with a clamp or shoulder prior to, or simultaneous with, the placing of the bead bundle on the cylindrical assemblage of the body ply members. However, the linear dimension between the axially inner surfaces of the opposing bead bundles is the determining factor as to the ultimate position of the bead relative to the centerline of the tire bead. Thus, when the axially outer surface of the bead bundle is accurately positioned, the dimensional tolerances experienced with the width of the bead bundle itself becomes a limiting factor in the accuracy with which the bead bundle is positioned.